


Alchemy

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The volatility of love, 100 words at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [stagesoflove ](http://community.livejournal.com/stagesoflove/)_Trouble in Paradise_ Prompt.  
> 

__  
Jealousy  
~*~*~*~*~  
John knew all about flirting to goose along a negotiation, but watching the original bull in a china shop do it and do it well, made his hair stand up even more than normal. Sure, Rodney could be charming and sweet. But those moments were rare and precious and usually only occurred when they were alone.  
  
This full frontal assault, complete with laughing and expressive fingers brushing against skin made his own fingers curl around his sidearm. Slipping on his most nonchalant expression, he sauntered over to them.  
  
"Dr. McKay, can I speak to you for a moment. In private."  
  
  
 _First Fight_  
~*~*~*~*~  
Rodney followed John into the jumper. "What? I'm kind of busy here."  
  
"I could see." John crossed his arms. "You were flirting."  
  
"No, I wasn't. Wait! You pulled me away to tell me that?"  
  
John shrugged. "Well it was rather obvious. Pathetic, even."  
  
Rodney glared. "I was *not* flirting."  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
Rodney started to leave before turning back around, flashing his wounded eyes at John. "Well Colonel, as an expert in that particular maneuver, I guess you of all people would know."  
  
"Rodney."  
  
"I've got work to do. Not all of us can get by on our charm alone."  
  
 __  
Break Up  
~*~*~*~*~  
The silent treatment was a new tactic for Rodney. It usually took an act of God or a really good blow job to get him to shut up, but he remained quiet the entire ride back to Atlantis.  
  
John followed him out the room after the debriefing. "Rodney. Rodney. Dr. McKay."  
  
Rodney turned around. "Colonel."  
  
John stepped closer. "You have to speak to me sometime."  
  
"No, I really don't."  
  
"Rodney."  
  
Rodney smiled sadly. "You know, I never really thought I'd find anyone worse at relationships than me. But you've proven me wrong."  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it is."  
  
 __  
Reconciliation  
~*~*~*~*~ *~ *~  
"You are a stupid, stupid man," were the first words that John heard when he woke up in the infirmary.  
  
"I'm pissed at you, so what do you do? Try and win me back like normal people? No! You go and get yourself shot saving babies. Babies!"  
  
Rodney sighed before continuing. "How can anyone hold out against that ?" He leaned down and kissed John's temple. Stupid!"  
  
John hadn't set out to win Rodney back this way, but he'd take it. "You do realize I'd have saved those kids regardless?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Stupid," Rodney repeated before he kissed him.  
  
  
 _Makeup/Sex_  
~*~*~*~*~ *~  
John had missed Rodney every day since he'd managed to fuck it all up. He missed the snarking, the excitement, the camaraderie. Hell, even the whining.  
  
But if he had to choose what he missed most, it would undeniably be Rodney's mouth. That mouth bruising with sarcasm, clenched in defiance, crooked in a smile, or open wide, hungry for a kiss.  
  
It had been a month since the last time Rodney had wrapped that warm, pliant mouth around John's cock, and John found himself lightheaded from the sensation. He knew he'd never give this up again without one hellava fight. 

  


 


End file.
